Truth or Dare
by Sab0511
Summary: Life is all about the truths you tell, and the dares you take." During a game of truth or dare, Bella will find out just what Edward has been hiding from her.


This is just a little fluff I came up with. Enjoy. Vampires are Vampires, Bella is human, as are the rest of the humans. Doesn't really comply with Eclipse, or breaking dawn, Bella is a little ooc.

Truth or Dare?

"Come on Bella. I want to do make-over's." my best friend and vampire Alice Cullen said.

"After the prom incident, I will not be your guinea-pig Barbie ever again." I replied, trying to keep my focus. If I so much as let my mind drift to the idea that she would…

Alice's eyes went blank, something Bella knew that meant Alice was seeing the future. _Why didn't I focus better, she has seen that I hesitated in my mind. Damn._

"You do, you really do love me. Let's go guinea-pig Barbie." Alice chirped in her high pitched voice. Bella walked toward the car, getting slowly just to annoy Alice, when she heard Alice gasp.

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see?"

"Nothing bad, just Jazz, he chose to do something that I asked him not to do." Alice hit the gas pedal, and they raced off toward the Cullens home.

When we arrived at the white mansion, my boyfriend and vampire, Edward Cullen, was at the passengers side door, before I could even grab the door handle. He swung me into his arms, and kissed me. I figured I had about five seconds to enjoy this, then he would break away, and insist that they had to be more careful. I held on tighter, wishing he would never let go. To my surprise, he deepened the kiss, I was in Heaven right here on Earth. I was the one who finally had to break away.

"Wow," I gasped for air after that breath taking kiss.

"Wow, is right." Edward kissed me on the forehead, just as breathless as I was.

"Lovebirds, I want to play truth or dare!" Emmett yelled, I laughed at him, since his yelling had made Edward flinch with pain.

"To loud Emmett." I said at a normal level, even though I was standing about fifty feet from him.

"Sorry," he yelled to loudly again, and went back into the house.

"Truth or dare?" I looked questionably at Edward, seeing if he wanted to play. Edward nodded, and picked me up, and we went into the house.

"The rules of the game are as follows: there aren't any rules. You do as your told, and answer the questions honestly. I will feel if your lying." Jasper said, "and Bella, we know when your lying, because your heart beat will pick up, so no use lying." Four of the vampires laughed, while Edward was busy playing with a strand of my hair.

"I won't, I'm around friends," Alice choked up at this. "What?"

"Nothing, I'll start. Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"Go break Esme's priceless turn of the 18th century vase that Carlisle gave her."

"Aw… hell, I am going to get killed. Rose, baby, don't love anybody after me." Emmett got up, and went into the other room. We heard something shatter, and Emmett walked back into the room. "Done, give me a hard one next time. Even better, make sure Esme is home, I can blame it all on Bella now since she's so clumsy. I chose Jasper. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us something about your sex life with Alice that we don't know."

"Easy, I get it on with her probably five times a night, sometimes more." Emmett's jaw dropped.

"Jazz, you have us beat, by a landslide, I'm lucky to get twice out of Rose… OUCH" Emmett complained as Rose smacked him upside the head.

"Alright, Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rosalie said.

"Go take apart Edwards Aston Martin."

"Don't you dare Rosalie. I swear, I will let Bella lose on you once she is a new born if you do." Edward exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you won't need it anytime soon, and I promise to put it back together sometime." Rosalie dashed out the door.

Five minutes later, Edward was still visibly fuming, and Rosalie came back in the door, looking pleased with herself.

"Five minutes, that's a record for me. Bella, truth or dare?"

"Um… oh, let's be adventures, and keep in mind that I am breakable unlike you. Dare"

"Pat Edward down, and anything you find on his person, you get to keep. That includes keys to cars, hope you put them up Edward." Rosalie laughed.

Edward stood up, and spread his arms and legs out so I could pat him down easily. I started with his left leg, and didn't feel anything in his pocket, so I moved to his right, but there was a box or something in side the pocket on his right side. I went to open it, but Edward stopped me.

"Not yet. Ask me."

"Edward, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I knew what he wanted me to ask.

"What the hell is this?" He took the box from me, and opened it, inside was a diamond ring.

"The truth is that I am head over heels in love with you, and I want nothing more than you to be my wife. The truth is, I am asking you to marry me. So Isabella Marie Swan, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare on you any day. I have taken a huge dare on you since we first met, and I will take one now, yes I'll marry you, this time and many more to follow." Edward place the ring on my finger, and swept me into a passionate kiss. I never heard the front door open.

"Emmett, who broke my vase from Wal-Mart? I really liked it to." I broke away from the kiss to see Esme standing in the entry way.

"Wal-Mart? Was this all planned? Alice, what in the hell did you see earlier today?" I screamed at the top of my lungs making all vampires in the fifty mile radius flinch.

"You and Edward getting engaged during a game of truth or dare, and I told Rose and everyone, and Edward had the ring, so we thought is was a cute way to…" I rushed to Alice and grabbed her in a big hug.

"This was an amazing way to have him propose. Thank you." I cried.

"I'm glad we have a wedding in the future, but what about my vase?"

"Sorry mom. I go get a new one." Emmett said, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Forget it, I live in a house full of bulls, glass doesn't stand a chance. I am still trying to figure out how Edward proposed."

"It's all about the truths you tell, and the dares you make, Esme." I said. I leaned into Edward, and vowed silently to never be far from his side again.


End file.
